Uchiha Zak
'Character First Name:' Zak Character Last Name: Uchiha 'IMVU Username:' Castielcaoin 'Nickname: (optional)' Zak, Twig 'Age:' 12 'Date of Birth:' 10-25-188 'Gender:' Male 'Ethnicity:' yonshigakure 'Height:' 4' 12'' 'Weight:' 98 lbs 'Blood Type:' A+ 'Occupation:' Genin Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos:' None yet 'Affiliation:' Yonshigakure 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality:' As most uchihas, hes dead set on being the best, but unlike most children, Zak is quiet and very pent up on himself. He avoids contact with most unless its trying to find someone to train him, he looks forward to the future because when he remembers the past all he can think about is his brother. Ontop of being a hardass on himself, he was a kind hearted soul, he would follow rules to a T but would find a way to do it without any harming of anyone. '' ''Others would look at Zak as a weird kid, by his looks and the way he acted, His looks with his long hair and dark eyes, caused him a bad rep with other kids in the area, when deep down he wouldnt hurt a soul. 'Summoning:' None yet 'Bloodline/Clan:' Uchiha clan (うちは一族, Uchiha Ichizoku) Was one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure, and was also reputed to be the village's most powerful clan now scattered through out.They are exceptionally talented and battle-oriented.The Uchiha were famous for their powerful chakra, exceptionally strong techniques, and natural aptitude for anything combat-related. The clan possessed an innate aptitude for Fire Release nature transformation, with even the youngest of members able to use it from just observation.The Uchiha clan were most feared for their powerful Sharingan, a kekkei genkai which gives them the ability to see the "colors" of chakra, allowing them to analyse and copy their opponent's skills, along with a number of other abilities. 'Ninja Class: ' Genin 'Element One:' Fire 'Element Two:' be 'Weapon of choice:' 'Strengths' Genjutsu and Chakra Manipulation 'Weaknesses:' Medical Ninjutsu, Taijutsu 'Chakra color:' Red 'Weapon Inventory:' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU (80 pieces) Sannin (90 pieces) Sage/Kage (100 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces):10 Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 8 Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each):2 Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): ''' '''Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): 6 Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): List the other weapons here: Total:50 'Weapon Styles:' 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings Technique Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique 'Allies:' Yonshigakure 'Enemies:' none yet 'Background Information:' Zak was born into the regal family of the Uchiha, a well known family for the use of the sharingan and genjutsu. Their rep had been tarnished from the 4th ninja war, when Madara Uchiha who was presumed dead, caused a lot of trouble by being the main reason so many people died. Well 200 years later, 12 years after Zak was born , he had a smooth life, no issues while his family did missions for the village and his brother becoming jounin, Zak entered the academy with the idea in mind that he needed to surpass his brother. As he joined the academy, his brother died during a mission, causing his mind and heart to be sent into devastation. During his time in the academy, his heart grew cold and heavy, making him completely quiet and not easily making friends., intact he more shunned people then he tried to converse with people. His brother was his best friend and world, and now that he’s a genin and possibly going to be put in a team, he knows that this will test his limits. He now choses to train over having fun as a kid, waiting for the day he can start his missions. 'Roleplaying Library:' 'Approved by:' Kaito Kaminari